LOS REBELDES
by magui9999
Summary: en un futuro los rebeldes son buscados para mataros, pero a pesar de eso, alice y jasper, lucharan para estar juntos
1. EL COMIENZO

hola acá volví con historia hago yo el declaimer los personajes no pertenecen son de S.M yo solo divago con ellos

CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO

POV A

la vida no es lo que parece ni lo que era, estamos en el año 2072 la avaricia de las personas y la destrucción se hicieron presentes no voy a decir que el mundo se destruyo pero no esta muy lejos de eso.

el mundo cambio ya no hay países solo zonas y están divididas en lo que son lo NC que se llaman nuevos centros ahí casan a las personas, si las casan les borran la memoria y les inventan una vida falsa y les dicen que somos los malos.

Luego estamos nosotros nos dicen rebeldes dicen que somos malos y peligrosos en realidad los peligrosos son ellos. Esos hombres vestidos de verde me dan miedo, nos casan, nos matan. Ya no se puede decir que vivimos si no que sobrevivimos.

- Alice- me gritaron desde abajo

- ¿si?- respondí

-otra vez escribiendo en ese diario- dijo Jasper subiendo la escalera

- corrección es el tercer fascículo-

- a ver puedo leer- dijo mientras se sentaba al alado mío

- claro- dije mientras le entregaba el cuaderno

- la vida cambio . . .- siguió leyendo pero para si

- que te parece- pregunte

- porque siempre inicias con lo mismo-me pregunto Jasper

- porque es lo que siento y acaso tu que pondrías-

- que tengo la novia más linda de todas y que me ayuda sobrevivir-

- eres tan tierno-

- te amo-

- y yo-.

En ese momento la distancia se empezó a acortar hasta que sentí los labios de jasper sobre los mío. Jasper me empezó a recostar hasta que quede acostada en el suelo. Sentí como sus labios pasaban a mi cuello

- alice, jasper, llegamos-

- emmett- dijimos los dos a la ves mientras nos separábamos

- aquí estamos- dije mientras bajaba las escaleras

- mmm juntos arriba solos eh- dijo emmett moviendo sus cejas de arriba para abajo

- si solo eso desde cuando eres tan celoso hermanito- le pregunte

- desde siempre- respondió

- si claro como fue la búsqueda de provisiones- pregunte

- bien encontramos comida ropa y otras cosas- respondió edward

- eh un segundo donde esta renesme- pregunto edward

- esta me el jardín con jake-respondió jasper con tranquilidad

-lo voy a matar- dijo enojado ed

-ed tiene 17 años- dijo bella

-por eso es una nena-

-no lo es y dudo que lo siga siendo... sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo riendo emmett

-te mato- dijo edward lanzándosele a emmett

-ya chicos tranquilos- dijo esme

-bien chicas a cocinar-dijo rose

-y cual será el menú del día de la fecha- dijo jasper abrasándome por la cintura y apoyando de mentón en mi hombro

-pizza que les parece- pregunto esme

-claro- respondieron todos

esme,bella,rose y yo cocinábamos mientras los chicos se estaba yendo para arriba a charlar

- edward puedes buscar agua al estanque- le pidió esme

-claro- respondió el.

POV J

Nos encontrábamos en el cuarto de arriba estamos sentados en el suelo charlando jake emmett y yo

- ey amigo quieres que edward te mate- le pregunte

-¡no! pero es la verdad o no- pregunto emm

-como lo sabes-le pregunte

- jake me lo dijo- respondió rápidamente

-y de que charlan- pregunto jake subiendo las escaleras

-de ti y renesmee- le respondí

-y as intimado con resmesmee- pregunto contesto emmett

-emmett controla tu preguntas- le rete

-no, pero no le digan a edward porque si se entera que queremos intimar nos mata- dijo jake

-ok se entendió- le respondí

-jazz que tu no hallas intimado nunca no quiere decir que no hablemos de estos temas- dijo emmett subestiman dome

-mira para serte franco si e intimado- le respondí

-¿con mi hermana?- pregunto emm horrorizado

- no voy hablar de mi sexualidad con tigo-caduque.

BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER SI QUIEREN MAS DE ESTO (QUE YA LO TENGO PREPARADO) DEJEN UN COMENTARIO TOTAL NO LE HACE MAL A NADIE LOS QUIERO NOS VEMOS TSCHÜSS (CHAU EN ALEMÁN)


	2. POR QUÉ?

¿Por qué?

-chicos ya esta la cena-gritó esme.

En segundos todos estaban en la mesa, era una mesa redonda que tenía un mantel con varios retazos de tela que había cosido esme.

Ya estábamos sentados todos en la mesa, jasper se encontraba al lado mío, sentía como su mano subía y bajaba por mi muslo.

-tengo que decirles algo, ya casi no nos queda combustible, mañana iremos en busca de más al N. C.-dijo carlise.

-bien iremos mañana-dijo firmemente jasper.

Las mujeres se quedaran-exclamo carlise

-pero…-exclame enojada.

-Nada-interrumpió jasper-se quedaran.

-bien me iré a lavar los platos afuera-dije enojada mientras agarraba la pila.

Mientras salí al jardín escuche unos pasos atrás mios, sabía que era jasper pero no quería prestar atención.

Me senté al lado del paso de agua para limpiar cosas.

-esta enojada, ¿verdad?-preguntó jasper

-no-respondí quedada.

-si lo estas, siempre que te enojas te pones ha hacer algo y me hablas quedamente.

-no estoy enojada.

-si lo estas.

-no.

-y entonces ¿Por qué estas así?

-porque, porque no puedo creer que no me dejes ir.

-pero es peligroso.

-y para ti igual.

-pero yo me muero si te pasa algo.

-a mi igual, por eso no iras. No lo puedo creer, pensaba que estábamos juntos en esto.

-pero…

-me voy adentro-dije mientras me levantaba y agarraba mis cosas.

-todo bien aya afuera-me pregunto mi hermano emmett mientras me ayudaba a guardar las cosas.

-si, solo me enoje con jasper-respondió si n darle mucha importancia.

-quieres que lo ponga en su lugar-dijo tronándose los nudillos.

Emmett-grite.

-bueno solo decía.

-me iré a dormir.

Que descanses duende del mal-dijo mientras despeinaba mi cabello.

Acomode de vuelta mi cabello con mis manos mientras subía por la escalera. En la parte de arriba de la guarida se encontraban las piezas, en realidad era una sola con varias camas echas de colchonetas y mantas. Al llegar busque en mi guardarropa, que eran unos estantes anurados a la pared que había puesto jake y emm, mi pijama, que consistía en una short y una remera de jasper, para ser sincera no tenia pijama solía usar las remeras de jasper para dormir, con jazz teníamos nuestra ropa mezclada para que se mezclaran el olor de uno con el otro.

Me cambie y me metí en la cama estaba sentada en silencio cuando los demás dormían, estaba mal por haberme peleado con jasper.

Me levante y camine en puntitas hasta la cama de jasper.

-¿jasper estas dormido?-dije en susurro.

-no, ¿que sucede?-respondió mirándome.

-podemos hablar.

-claro-dijo haciéndome lugar en la cama, junto al, la cual gustosa tome.

-tienes los pies helados-dijo cuando puse mis pies en sus piernas.

-jasper me perdonas-dije.

-claro, pero, ¿por que?

-por como te trate hoy.

-no te preocupes, no es nada.

-pero entiende que si mañana te sucede algo, yo me muero.

-por que creer que me niego a que vayas.

-pero…

-shshshsh.-dijo colocando un dedo sobre mis labios.

-te amo-dije.

-y yo también-dijo afirmándolo con un beso en los labios.


	3. TE AMO

TE AMO

Me desperté en la cama de jasper, el sol que entraba por la ventana daba justo en mis ojos, busque el calor de Jasper pero no lo encontré, me levante sobre mis codos para poder ver, pero en la habitación de los chicos no había nadie. En ese instante me levante y salte como un resorte, me dirigí a la escaleras y las baje volando al llegar al hall donde estaban Esme, Rosalie, Renesmee, y Bella dije.

-¿donde están los chicos?

-buenos días-dijo Rosalie enojada por mi actitud.

-¿ya se han ido?-volví a preguntar.

-buenos días-volvió a repetir Rose, pero más enojada.

-buenos días-dije cansada-ya se han ido, ¿verdad?

-si-dijo Bella-hace una hora que salieron, Jasper no quería despertarte.

-tranquila Alice, siempre vuelven-dijo Esme consolándome.

-¿y si hoy no vuelven?, se fue sin despedirse-le conteste cabizbaja.

-tampoco es que se vallan a la guerra-dijo Rose.

-¡rose!-la regaño Bella.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Rosalie incrédula.

-sabes lo que significa para ellos.-le explico Bella.

-no se preocupen, somos así-les respondí a todas-si me necesitan, estaré arriba.

-bien-dijeron todas.

Rápidamente subí las escaleras y me puse a ordenar la habitación de las chicas, que era un caos entre mantas, ropa y objetos.

-Alice-dijo Renesmee apareciendo por la escalera.

-si-le respondí mientras se sentaba al lado mío.

-tengo miedo tía.

-¿tía?

-todos ustedes son como tíos para mi-me explico.

-oh-dije.

-tengo miedo-volvió a repetir.

-¿de que?

-de los chicos, pero sobre todo de Jacob.

-tranquila cariño, yo también tengo miedo por Jasper.

-gracias, como la parejas que hacen espero poder estar con Jacob, como tu estas con Jasper.

-igualmente también dis…-de repente escuche unas palabras que venían de abajo.

-chicas llegamos.

-son ellos-gritamos Renesmee y yo.


	4. NO TE MUERAS

NO TE MUERAS

Los chicos habían vuelto, bajamos las escaleras corriendo.

Allí estaban, uno más lindo que el otro, aunque hay que aceptar que uno capto mi atención principalmente.

-al-dijo Renesmee agarrándome del brazo.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿te sientes bien?-dije mientras la miraba con cara de espanto, estaba blanca.

-no-dijo desfalleciendo.

-amor, ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Jacob.

-nada…-no termino de decir estas palabras, que se desmayo en mis brazos.

-Carliseeee!-grite mientras apoyaba a Renesmee en el suelo.

-¿oh mi dios, que sucede?-pregunto mientras se arrodillaba al lado mío.

-se desmayo-respondí.

-dime que esta bien-le pregunto Jacob preocupado.

-eso no lo se.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?-pregunto Jacob.

-afuera con Jasper-le respondí.

-iré a buscarlo-dijo Jacob corriendo hacia la puerta del fondo.

-Alice ayúdame a subirla al sillón-dijo Carlise mientras la levantábamos.

-bien-dije mientras terminábamos de acostarla.

-Renesmee, ¿Qué le sucedió?-dijo Edward desesperado.

-se desmayo en mis brazos-le respondí.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-dijo Jasper sentándose al lado mío.

-no lo se-le respondí.

Decidimos subir Renesmee al cuarto de arriba, Carlise pido que lo dejáramos solo con ella.

Los demás nos sentamos abajo en los sillones, todos estábamos abrazados no sabíamos lo que podía pasar, el mayor peligro es que fuera grave, ya que no teníamos medios como para tratarlo.

-¿como esta?-pregunto Edward cuando Carlise bajo las escaleras.

-ya despertó, esta con mucha temperatura-dijo muy cerio.

-¿y eso es peligroso?-pregunte.

-si hay temperatura, quiere decir que hay infección por lo tanto es peligroso pero hay otra cosa si no bajamos la temperatura la puede matar o podría empezar a convulsionarse-finalizo carlise.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer-pregunto Edward.

-rezar para que este estable y mejore-le respondió Carlise.

-dime que no se va a morir-dijo Edward al borde del llanto.

-eso no lo puedo asegurar…

-Jasper, Emmett, Edward, vengan conmigo afuera-dijo Jacob seriamente.

Pov jasper.

Jacob nos pidió que salgamos todos afuera.

-¿Qué sucede Jacob?-pregunte.

-ay que llevar a renesmee al N. C. para curarla-dijo Jacob.

-no, es peligroso los mataran-dijo Edward-no Irán.

-¡se va a morir!-le grito Jacob.

-pero…-se corto Edward.

-iré en busca de la medicina-dijo Jacob decidido.

-yo te acompaño-le dije-¿Edward vienes?

-si-respondió-¿y tu Emmett?

-allí estaré.

-las chicas no estarán, ¿de acuerdo?-dije.

-no me importa, no veré morir a mi novia.-dijo Jacob

-y yo a mi hermana.

-bien entonces empecemos a preparar para salir lo antes posible-exclamo Emmett.

Pov. Alice

Los chicos volvieron…

-¿Cómo sigue?-pregunto Edward.

-estable-le respondí.

-mañana por la tarde saldremos al N.C. por una cura para renesmee los cuatro-dije serio Jacob.

No otra vez, no quiero que se vuelva a ir...


	5. LA CURA O LA ENFERMEDAD

La cura de la enfermedad

Capitulo 6

Pov. Alice

Iban a salir de nuevo, ¿Por qué? Me daba mucho miedo ya que somos una gran familia., se podría decir que esme y carlise son como nuestros padres, y al tiempo ellos son pareja.

Edward y Renesmee son hermanos, y Edward esta de novio con bella, y renesmee con Jacob, aunque a Edward no le gusta mucho la idea.

Emmett es mi hermano, y esta de novio con rose, Rose es la prima de Jasper, que esta conmigo.

Lo se, es complicado pero éramos una familia, la cual corría peligro, y me pondría muy mal si a alguno de ellos le pasara algo, y también sabia que si Jasper le pasaba algo, moriría o haría que me cazaran.

-¿otra vez mal?-pregunto Jasper mientras se sentaba al lado mió, (nos encontrábamos arriba cuidando a renesmee)

-sabes lo que me produce que se vayan-le dije algo triste.

-pero volveremos.

-y si les pasa algo o te pasa algo a ti.

-alice.

-¿Qué?

-volveremos todos.

-¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo.

-te amo.

-y yo.

-bésame-le exigí.

-será un placer señorita-dijo con ese sexy acento sureño.

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, era un beso tierno, suave, y lento como eran los de siempre.

-a…ali…ce-dijo Renesmee con voz de ultra tumba.

-Nessie, ¿te sientes bien?-dije.

-iré por Carlise-dijo jasper bajando por las escaleras.

-Nessie, linda, ¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunte.

-al…estar…flo…tand…tando-dijo entrecortada.

-¿Qué?-le dije aunque para ser sincera no tenia mucho sentido.

-el…sillón… esss…tta…fll…ootannn…dooo…jun…ttto…a…lllosss…ann…ii…maleeeee…sssssss.-dijo aun mas cortado y delirando.

-aquí estoy-dijo Carlise.-eso no es bueno su temperatura subió y empezara a convulsionar, hay que ir por la medicina ya-dijo Carlise.

-listo ya salimos a buscarla-dijo Jasper.

-pero Jasper…-dije tomándolo del brazo.

-es eso o morirá-dijo desapareciendo por la escalera.

En un rato el silencio reino, los chicos se habían ido y solo quedábamos las chicas, las cuatro estábamos al lado de renesmee.

-al, respira, no te pongas paranoica.-dijo Rose.

-estoy bien, solo que presiento que algo malo va a pasar, alguno de ellos no va a volver.

-Tranquila Alice, no sucederá nada-exclamo Rose.

Y entonces, ¿Por qué sentía eso tan fuerte?

Las horas pasaron y los chicos regresaron, vi entrar a Jasper.

-¿encontraron la medicina?-dije mientras me apoyaba en su pecho.

-si, al tengo algo que decirte-dijo muy serio.

-¿Qué paso? No me asustes.-dije preocupada.

-cazaron a Jake.

-dime que no es cierto-dije.

-no lo pudimos evitar-dijo.

-me lo prometiste-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-lo siento.

Sali corriendo hacia la sala, llorando.

-¿que sucede?-me pregunto Esme, levantándose de su silla.

-cazaron a Jake-dije.

Todas las chicas se quedaron congeladas y atónitas.

-ya le inyecte la medicina-dijo Carlise apareciendo por la escalera.- ¿Qué sucede?

-lo atraparon-dije-atraparon a Jake.


	6. CAZADO

CAZADO

Todos estábamos mal, y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era como decirle a Nessie.

Subí las escaleras y me senté al lado de la cama. La situación de Nessie parecía mejor pero no mucho, ¿Cómo le diría lo de Jake? Ella era un tanto impulsiva y saldría corriendo detrás de él, pero había otra posibilidad de que pasara todo lo contrario y se deprimiera.

-¿Cómo se lo diremos?-pregunto Edward apareciendo al lado mió.

-no lo se.-le respondí.

-hará algo desesperado y estupido, ira por él.

-es cierto, pero tu harías lo mismo por bella, ¿o no?

-es cierto pero es mi hermana, no permitiré que la maten.

-bien en ese caso nos turnaremos para cuidarla.

-Ja…Jake…-exclamo nessie.

-shhhh, Nessie, no fuerces la voz, somos Alice y yo, tu hermano Edward.

-¿don…de… es…ta...Ja…ke?-preguntó.

-salió-respondí.

-di…le…que…venga…-exigió.

-no nessie, ahora descansa-dijo Edward.

Nessie se volvió a dormir, y Edward y yo bajamos.

-¿Cómo sigue?-pregunto Emmett, cuando aparecimos.

-mejor.

-¿chicas?-preguntó edward, mirándonos a nosotras.

-si amor-dijo Bella.

-les molestaría si esta noche estuviera en su habitación para estar con mi hermana.

-no-dijo Bella más que contenta-¿o no chicas?

-por mi-dije-bien.

-no hay problema.

-bien-dijo Edward.

La noche cayó y fuimos a dormir. Estaba tendida en mi cama y tenía mucha sed. Hice el esfuerzo de salir de la cama, ya que hacía frió.

Me levante, baje las escaleras, estaba todo oscuro, era obvio que no veía cuando, quede desparramada en el suelo, "alguien", que titulare Emmett, dejo una silla en el medio con la cual tropecé y caí.

-¿Alice estas bien?-dijo Jasper apareciendo en la oscuridad.

-si, solo caí-respondí, tomando su mano para levantarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-baje a tomar agua, ¿y tu?

-decidí pasar la noche abajo en el sillón.

-¿Por qué?

-pues porque Edward quería estar con nessie y Rose no tenia lugar para dormir, se enojo y se vino a nuestra habitación, y ella y Emmett se pusieron cariñosos y no quería ver a mi hermana y tu hermano teniendo sexo.

-no quiero que duermas solo, espérame que iré a buscar mi manta.

-eso no es necesario tenemos la mía.

-señor Hale, ¿usted me esta invitando a su cama?

-seria un placer que aceptara.

-por supuesto.

Primero entro Jasper en el sillón, y luego yo. Una vez que estuvimos los dos, Jazz nos tapo con la manta. Me puse a su lado mirando su rostro, sos ojos celestes.

POV JASPER.

Estaba abrazado a Alice, amaba estos momentos entre los dos, sentía su respiración, la mire y bese la punta de su nariz.

-te amo-le dije.

-shhh, no lo digas con palabras, que el viento se las lleva, dímelo con actos.

POV ALICE.

En ese momento sentí sus labios sobre los míos, era un beso tierno y apasionado a la vez.

-te amo, buenas noches.-dijo Jasper.

-yo mas, buenas noches-le respondí.

Y así me dormí entre sus brazos, apoyando mi frente en su pecho, respirando en paz con la persona que amo.


	7. DESPERTARSE CON LA PEOR NOTICIA

DESPERTARSE CON LA PEOR NOTICIA

-buenos días-me dijo Jasper, dándome un largo beso en los labios.

-buenos días, amo tu cabello en las mañanas-le dije

-yo amo todo lo tuyo en la mañana.

-eres hermoso y tierno.

Le dije mientras estampaba mis labios contra los suyos. Creo que de los años que llevamos juntos, los besos matutinos eran los mejores.

-ejem-ejem.

-Nessie-dije levantándome del sillón-¿Cómo te sientes? Cariño.

-muy bien, ¿Dónde esta Jake?, también quiero "saludarlo"-exclamo.

-hola morocha-le dijo Jasper, apareciendo atrás mío.

-hola rubio-le respondió Nessie.

Con los demás ya habíamos hablado, y éramos Jasper y yo los encargados de darle la noticia de Jake.

-ven Nessie, sentémonos que hay que hablar-dijo Jazz, serio.

Acto seguido nos sentamos.

-y bien, ¿Qué me querían decir?-pregunto inquieta Nessie.

-lo diré de una y sin contratiempos, Jake fue cazado-exclame.

Nessie no reacciono, solo se quedo quieta, no pestañaba, no se movía, no respiraba, solo caían lagrimas de sus ojos.

Los días siguientes estuvo así, como muerta viva, pero el tiempo paso, al igual que la vida.

4 MESES DESPUÉS

Nessie seguía triste, pero algo mejor, lo había superado en parte.

-Ally, Ally!-dijo Bella agarrándome de los hombros.

-¿Qué sucede?-dije mirándola con ojos acusadores.

-ehhh, naaaddddaaaaaa, vamos a hablar al parque un rato-me dijo.

-bien.

POV JASPER.

-bien, ¿estamos todos?-dije, nos encontrábamos reunidos en la cocina-como todos sabemos, mañana es el cumpleaños de Alice.

-ya dinos tu idea romeo-dijo Emmett.

-bien la idea es una fiesta sorpresa de disfraces, y…-me calle.

La alegría fue colectiva.

POV ALICE.

Yo sabía que algo entre manos se traían los 9, ya que estaban raros.

-Alice, Jasper, les toca lavar los platos-dijo Esme.

Hacia frío por lo que los lavaríamos adentro, Jazz fue afuera en busca de un recipiente con agua.

Una vez dentro los dos, Jazz trajo el recipiente a la mesada de la cocina, y empezamos a lavar, cada tanto nos distraíamos jugando con las manos del otro.

-uff, listo-dije mientras guardaba el ultimo plato de la pila.

-al fin-dijo Jasper.

-shhh, que duermen.

-genial-dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

En poco tiempo me alzo y me sentó en la mesada de la cocina.

-¿Qué fecha es mañana?-le pregunte.

-ehh, no lo se-me respondió.

-entonces tendré que recordarte, y castigarte.

-bueno, recuérdame y castígame-me dijo con una sonrisa sexy.

-ven aquí-le dije mientras lo tomaba de la remera y lo acercaba hacia mí para besarlo.

-te amo-dijo Jazz con sus labios en mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba el pelo de su nuca.

-hace mucho-dijo insinuándome que hacia mucho tiempo que no teníamos un ratito para el amor físico.

-lo se y yo también quiero, pero compartimos la casa con 9 personas y no somos Emmett y Rosalie-le respondí riendo.

-buen punto, te amo.

-y yo-le respondí sellando la conversación con un beso.


	8. CHARLA DE CHICOS

CHARLA DE CHICOS

POV JASPER.

-¿ya despertó?-pregunto edward.

-no, aun no-le respondí.

-bien y ¿para que nos llamaste aquí romeo?-dijo emmett riendo.

-no soy romeo, soy jasper y los llame aquí al jardín para preguntarles algo-les dije.

-¿y que es?-preguntó carlise.

-quería que supieran que voy a pedirle casamiento a alice ¿emmett que opinas?-le dije temiendo por su respuesta.

-eso es genial-dijo carlise.

-ese es el jasper que todos queríamos ver-dijo edward.

-genial, eso si, la haces sufrir o le haces alguna maldad y te mato-dijo emmett-fuera de esto, al fin seremos familia.

-bien respiro mas aliviado-dije-ahora iré a despertarla.

-ve romeo-dijo emmett.

-ya cállate-le respondí a emmett, dirigiéndome para la casa.

POV ALICE.

Estaba en la cama. De repente sentí que alguien me tiraba encime, abrí los ojos muy lentamente cuando vi a la razón de mi vida.

-buenos días-dijo besando mis labios.

-¿buenos?, geniales diría yo-le respondí.

-feliz cumpleaños mí duende

-gracias caballero te amo-y volví a besar sus labios.

-yo mas, ahora baja que los demás nos esperan y yo tengo tu regalo.

-bien, ya voy.

Jasper se levanto de arriba mío y lo vi desaparecer por las escaleras. Era tanta la emoción que salí de la cama rápidamente, ni siquiera me cambie, todo lo contrario me quede con mi pijama favorito la camisa de jasper.

Y cuando baje las escaleras.

-¡feliz cumpleaños!-gritaron todos.

-uau, muchas gracias, es increíble-les respondí.

-te lo mereces-dijo bella abrazándome.

-gracias-le respondí.

-¡duende!-grito emmett a todo pulmón-feliz cumpleaños-dijo levantándome en el aire.

-emm… me estas asfixiando-le respondí.

Así uno por uno me fueron saludando hasta llegar a jasper.

-feliz cumpleaños amor, -me dijo de vuelta besándome otra vez en los labios-será el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida.

-el solo estar contigo es el mejor regalo.

-te amo…

-yo también.

Era mi cumpleaños, y era algo genial pero también era una sensación fea, ya que cumplir años quería decir que seria cada vez más vieja.

Mi vida, mis cumpleaños, ya no eran los mismos, todo era diferente, diferente desde que me alejaron de mis padres. Nunca lo pude superar.

Recuerdo que nos encontrábamos los cuatro.

Mamá, papá, Emmett y yo habíamos salido a cazar, y los cazadores nos encontraron a mí y a emmett nos perdonaron la vida por ser niños y nos desmayaron.

Cuando desperté encontré a emmett llorando, y papá y mamá no estaban, para todo esto tenía 10 años, y emmett 11, no podíamos estar solos, una vez nos separamos, y tiempo después jasper me encontró y me llevo con carlise, y esme que me trajeron con los chicos.

Mi mundo se arreglo cuando conocí a jasper, y nos enamoramos cuando tenía 11.

-siempre te pones así para esta fecha-me dijo jasper abrazándome.

-si lo siento es que no supero que me saquen una parte de mi-le respondí contra su pecho.

-lo se, yo también lo se.


End file.
